Mascara applicators are known including a stem that is relatively rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,861 discloses applicators including relatively thin stems of small section over a large fraction of their length, and thus being very flexible. Under certain application conditions, the flexibility of the stem can reduce precision in applying makeup. In addition, such stems cannot be wiped in satisfactory manner when they are used with certain types of wiper members, e.g. annular-lip wiper members.
Patent application FR-A-2 759 872 discloses an applicator including a flat handle that includes a narrowing.
In addition, application FR 2 705 876 discloses an applicator having a stem that is provided with a narrowing that comes to be positioned facing a wiper member. The narrowing does not impart any flexibility during application.
US 2006/0042467 A1 discloses a mascara applicator comprising a stem having a flexible portion and carrying an application member. The latter comprises a housing configured for receiving a support portion connected to the stem. The application member is rotatable, in an embodiment. The presence of the housing necessitates to make the application member in a specific manner.